Rune Knight Classes
Rune Knight classes are the classes available to Forsena's Rune Knights. About Class Class represents the breakdown in abilities into which Brigandine characters are assigned. Each character has a class, and will retain the skills and magical abilities of that class after achieving expertise in it. There are 8 basic class types for Rune Knights: 5 for male knights and 3 for female knights. These can be upgraded twice once a Rune Knight reaches "Expert!" status and his or her next level that is a multiple of 10 (i.e. Levels 10, 20, and 30). There are also 7 special classes for several specific in-game characters (12 in Brigandine: Grand Edition), and two of these special classes have upgrades. Rune Knights can equip certain items (i.e. weapons and accessories) to strengthen themselves or gain new abilities, with the available equipment depending on the character's class. Basic Class Types Male Rune Knight #Fighter #Barbarian #Ranger #Mage #Priest Female Rune Knight #Scout #Enchantress #Cleric First Upgrade (Second Class Types) Male Rune Knight #Cavalier: from Fighter or Barbarian; locks out Berserker and Samurai if chosen #Berserker: from Fighter or Barbarian; locks out Cavalier and Samurai if chosen #Samurai: from Fighter or Barbarian; locks out Cavalier and Berserker if chosen #Ninja: 65 AGI, 70 STR, player must have Shiraha #Grappler: from Ranger #Sorcerer: from Mage; locks out Druid if chosen #Druid: from Mage; locks out Sorcerer if chosen #Bishop: from Priest; locks out Monk if chosen #Monk: from Priest; locks out Bishop if chosen Female Rune Knight #Archer: from Scout; locks out Lancer if chosen #Lancer: from Scout; locks out Archer if chosen #Sorceress: from Enchantress; locks out Mystic if chosen #Lector: from Cleric; locks out Mystic if chosen #Mystic: from Enchantress or Cleric; locks out Sorceress and Lector if chosen Second Upgrade (Third Class Types) Male Rune Knight #Paladin: from Cavalier #Avenger: from Berserker #Shogun: from Samurai #Ninja Master: from Ninja #Champion: from Grappler #Wizard: from Sorcerer #Necromancer: from Druid #Cardinal: from Bishop #Guardian: from Monk Female Rune Knight #Artemis: from Archer #Valkyrie: from Lancer #Witch: from Sorceress #Saint: from Lector #Sage: from Mystic Special Classes Male Special Classes #Lord: Vaynard, ruler of Norgard #Prince: Lance, ruler of New Almekia #King: an upgraded version of Prince, available after capturing Logres and eliminating the Esgares Empire #Emperor: Zemeckis, ruler of Esgares #Tyrant: Dryst, ruler of Iscalio #Super Tyrant: an upgraded version of Tyrant, available at Level 30 #Warlock: Cai, ruler of Caerleon #Death Knight: Cador, Rune Knight from Esgares #Claimer: Bulnoil, penultimate boss of Brigandine: Grand Edition #Knight Master: Dinadan, Rune Knight from Caerleon (GE only) #Death Warrior: Gaheris, minion of Bulnoil (GE only) Female Special Classes #Queen: Lyonesse, ruler of Leonia #Killer Doll: Iria, Rune Knight from Iscalio (GE only) #Death Sniper: Olwen, minion of Bulnoil (GE only) Trivia *It's possible to dual class a Rune Knight so you can get the combined skills and magic of two classes. For example, if you dual class Bishop/Cardinal and Sorcerer/Wizard, you'll get 18 magic spells (8 from Cardinal and 10 from Wizard). The trick is to change the class every 5 levels, after the word "Expert!" appears above the knight icon. Every level you gain in a certain class will give 1 star, which turns into "Expert!" after 5 level-ups. Category:Classes